Stranger I know
by Tellhound
Summary: AU. Set after GG ended and at the beginning of season 3 of SN. Sam have been in Stars Hollows before as Dean forester. When he returns together with his brother he meet Rory again. Will something happen between them? FINNISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

_**Authors note**__** 1:**_ I shouldn't really do this story because I should work on one of the others I'm already doing but this idea wouldn't leave my head so I decided to do an X-over between Supernatural and Gilmore Girls. I hope you will enjoy this. R&R.

_**Authors note 2:**_ This is set about a year after Gilmore Girls ended and sometime at the beginning of season three and Supernatural.

_**Authors note 3:**_ I know the name for the story is bad but i can't come up with anything better.

**Stranger I know**

It was a normal day here in Stars Hollow with absolutely nothing to do. I was on my way to Luke's diner when I saw _him._ I hadn't seen _him _for at least 3 years. What was _he _doing here and who was that man _he_ was with? I decided to ignore _him _and continue like I hadn't seen _him_. For all I knew this could be someone that only looked like_ him_ but was someone else. I walked past _him_ and our eyes met for a second and then I knew it was _him_. I could never forget those hazel eyes _he _had.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

I couldn't believe he actually took me to Stars Hollow. After I left I promised myself I would never come back. I didn't even know why we where here and I was afraid to ask my brother. He had been so angry lately. The place looked the same and luckily no one seemed to remember me. Or they just didn't care. As long as I wouldn't run in to _her_ everything would be okay. Right then I saw a girl that I recognized. Was it _her_? I just continued to walk beside my brother hoping _she_ wouldn't notice me. If it really was _her_. But when we walked past each other our eyes met and I knew. I knew it was _her_ I could never forget _her_ beautiful sea blue eyes.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

It couldn't have been _him_. _He_ was long gone. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. _He_ wouldn't come back here after everything that happened between us. Would _he_? I tried to let my thoughts of _him_ go away as I walked in to Luke's diner. I walked up to Luke with a smile and said: "One coffee please." He smiled back at me and poured up some coffee in a big red mug. I took it and said: "Thanks." He looked at me with a big smile and said: "You're welcome." I noticed he didn't have his blue baseball cap he had gotten from my mother so I said: "New cap?"

"Yeah. Lorelai gave it to me yesterday." Thank God. I was afraid that they had been having a fight and broke up or something like that. That would have been really bad since they are getting married in just three months. Suddenly _he _came up in my head again and I stopped smiling. Luke's smile disappeared too and he said: "Hey. Are you okay?" I realized that I had tears in my eyes so I blinked them away and said: "Yeah, I'm fine. I just… Uh… I have to go." I stood up and walked out from the diner not bothering to pay for the coffee.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

"I'm hungry. Should we get something to eat?" Dean said looking at me with a smile. That was unusual. He never smiled. Not since… Not since somewhere between our father died and Dean selling his soul for me. I smiled back at him and said: "Sure. Where?"

"That place Luke's diner looked like they could have something good." Yeah. They have the best burgers and pancakes I have ever tasted. But I couldn't say that so I just said: "I agree." And that's were we walked. I just hoped that _she_ wouldn't be there or that Luke wouldn't remember me. I couldn't let Dean know I had been here. I just couldn't. That would only make him hate me and I didn't want him to hate me.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

I ran home as fast as I could and lay down in my bed and started to cry. I couldn't believe that _he _still could make me cry. And that was only if I thought about _him_. I wonder what will happen if we actually meet and talk. I must avoid _him_. I have to avoid _him_ until he leaves again. But what if _he _never leaves? Then I have to leave instead. But I like it here. I don't want to leave Stars Hollow. I have lived here almost my whole life. _He _is the one that should leave. Not me.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

We walked in to the diner and sat down at a table and started to look at the menu. It was the same thing's as it had always been here. After a few minutes Luke the owner of this diner came up to us with a paper and a pen in his hand and said: "You want to order?" I looked down on the table to avoid Luke because he hadn't realized yet who I was. Dean said: "I have a cheeseburger with extra cheese on the side and fries. What about you Sammy?" I continued to look down as I said: "Blueberry pancakes." I know Luke wrote that down before he said: "Anything to drink?" Before Dean got the chance to say anything I hurried to said: "Two coffees." Luke wrote that down and left. I could see from the corner of my eye that Dean was looking at me but I didn't care. The minutes went and our food came. I started to eat but Dean just continued to stare at me. After a few bites and a sip of my coffee I looked at him and said: "What?" He smiled and said: "What is it with you? You have been weird since we got here." I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him everything but I knew I couldn't so instead I lied to him by saying: "What can I say? You have only 10 months left. We shouldn't be here. We should be somewhere else and find a way to stop it." His smile disappeared and he said: "We have already talked about that. You agreed that we would never talk about that again. You agreed that we should just lay that behind us." I understood he was on his way to yell at me so I quickly said: "Where are we staying?" I took a sip of my coffee as Dean calmed down and said: "The Dragonfly Inn." I spit out the coffee I had in my mouth and said: "We can not stay there."

"Why?" He looked worried at me. " Are you okay?

"I'm fine. It's just that I have heard it's terrible at Dragonfly Inn. They have termites, rats and too make the food taste better they use poison and the showers don't even work."

"Where have you heard that?" He was smiling again. That was good. To the answer on his question I just looked down on my food and said: "Here and there." It wasn't anything wrong with Dragonfly Inn that I knew about but I couldn't stay there. If I did there was a big risk that I would run in to _her _or _her_ mother. I just couldn't handle that so I had to find a way to get out from this town as fast as possible. I didn't want to know what would happen if I met _her _again.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

_**Authors note:**_ What did you think of the beginning? Liked it? Hated it? Review and let me know if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

**Stranger I know**

I sat up and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. Then I stood up and walked out from the house. I walked up to my car and sat down in it and drove to the Dragonfly Inn. I had to talk to my mom. I was going to say that I was going to leave Stars Hollow for a few days. I just couldn't stay with _him_ here. I just couldn't. Not after everything that had happened between me and _him_.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

Me and my brother got out from the car and walked inside the Inn. We walked up to the counter where Lorelai was. She smiled at us and said: "Welcome to Dragonfly Inn. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. What can I do for you?" Dean smiled back at her and said: "Hi. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam and we wonder if you happen to have a free room for two." I couldn't believe that Dean actually had used our real last name. The last time he did that was… Actually I couldn't remember the last time for that.

"Just one second." said Lorelai and typed something on her computer. After a few seconds she looked back up at us with a smile and said: "We have one room with two queen beds." Dean said: "Grate. How long can we stay without anyone else that has booked the room?"

"Until next Monday."

"Good. We take it." I looked at Dean and said. "I think I forgot something in the car." Then I walked to the car and sat down in the driver seat and drove away. I drove out from town and in to Hartford. Why? I was afraid that Lorelai knew who I was. If she did she hadn't said anything or she just didn't realize it was me. My phone rang and I answered without looking at the caller id. I already knew who it was so when I pressed answer I said. "Hi Dean." He sounded mad when he said: _"Why the hell did you leave?"_ I sighed and said: "Because."

"_Because what?"_

"Just because. Look I just had to be alone for a minute but I will be there as fast as I can." I hung up without waiting for an answer. Then I started to drive back to the Inn.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

I walked inside the Inn and saw Michel at the counter. I walked up to him and said: "Have you seen my mother?" He looked annoyed at me and said: "No I have not and I don't care where she is."

"Can you leave her a message if you see her?"

"No I can not." With a sigh I walked away from him and headed towards the kitchen. When I came in to the dining room I saw that man _he_ had been with earlier. The man looked at me with a simile that I knew from a long way what it meant. He wanted to get in to my pants. Ignoring the man I walked in to the kitchen and found my mother. She smiled at me and said: "Hi Rory." I didn't say anything. Her smile disappeared and she said: "What is it?" I looked at her and said: "I going to stay with grandma and grandpa for a few days."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Haven't you learn anything? They are evil. Evil I tell you."

"They aren't that bad." She sighed and said. "Fine. Just say goodbye to me before you leave." She smiled a little. I smiled too and said: "I will leave now." She gave me a hug and said: "Call me."

"I will." Then I left. When I came out from the kitchen I saw _him_. I wanted to go up to _him_ and yell and scream at _him_ for everything. I wanted to hit _him_ and cry. But instead I just walked past _him_ like I never had seen _him_. Like I never knew _him_. That was all I could do.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

I walked up to my brother and he had a big smile. I said: "What is it?" He looked at me and said: "I saw this really hot girl. Brown hair, blue eyes. Man you should have seen her." But I didn't have to. I already knew who he meant. He was talking about _her_. I said: "Too bad I missed _her_. Should we get the things from the car and look at our room now?"

"Sure." That's when I saw _her_ coming out from the kitchen. I wished I could walk up to _her_ and talk to _her _and tell _her_ how sorry I was for everything. But instead I just watched _her_ walk away. That was all I could do.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

As I sat in my car on my way to Hartford I listened to a CD with random songs. Suddenly the song Candyman started to blast through my speakers and all I could think about was _him_. Candyman was our song. I had played it after we had done "it" for the first time and I told _him _that whenever _he_ heard that song _he_ would think about me. Hearing this song reminded me of all the good times and the bad times with _him_ and I knew I had to talk to _him _again. So I did an illegal U-turn and headed back to Stars Hollow. I just couldn't leave without knowing the reason why. Why _he _had done everything _he _had. Why _he _had come back.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

When I first came in to the room I felt like I wanted to stay here in Stars Hollow for the rest of my life. I had been happy most of the time when I was here. This had been the place where I had escaped from my life. I had finally gotten the normal apple-pie life I had craved for the most of my life. A small smile spread across my face until I heard Dean's phone ring. It played the song Candyman and my smile faded away. Candyman had been our song. The first time we had done "it" _she_ played it to me and told me to think of _her _whenever I heard the song. It had been what? 4 years? I never thought that hearing that song actually would make me think of _her_ but it did. God I hate this song. I hate this place. I just want to get as far away as I can and forget about _her_.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

_**Authors note:**_ What did you think? Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

**A/N:** Okay, so, I was going to upload this chapter last Friday but i never got the chance to do it so to make it up to you i will upload next chapter tomorrow.

**Stranger I know**

I was lying awake in my bed thinking of _him_. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I had cried over _him_ for years. Maybe all my tears had finally dried. Slowly I got up from my bed and walked out to the closet in the hall. I looked at all the boxes that were lying inside there until I saw one I recognised. I took it down from the shelf and walked over to the couch with it and sat down. For a few minutes I just sat and looked at it. I sighed and opened the box and saw all my old stuff from the time when I had been with _him_. A couple of books from Tolstoy were lying there. The blue dress my mom had made for me to the prom. Then there were some other old stuffs that I didn't even remember I had. After looking at all the things for a couple of hours I was going to put it all back down in my old Dean box. That was when I saw the bracelet. _He_ had made it for me and gave it to me when I turned 16. I took the old broken bracelet and put down the other stuffs back in to the box. Then I place the box in the closet again and I took the bracelet with me in to my room. I laid and stared at it and thought about _him_ until I fell asleep.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

I was lying awake in my bed listening to my brother snore. Normally I would have gone crazy for that but this night it was kind of nice to hear it. It made it harder for me to think about _her_ and I didn't want to think of _her_. So instead I just laid there listening to my brother snore and thinking about how little time I had left with him. 10 months. In 10 months my brother would be dead. That almost made me regret all of the years I had spent here in Stars Hollow and trying to win _her _heart. I just want to leave this place. Everything makes me think of _her_ and I hate it. I have never hated anything more in my entire life. I closed my eyes but opened them again when I saw _her_ face in front of my closed eyelids.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

The next morning I woke up still holding the bracelet. I smiled a little and laid it on my nightstand before getting up from my bed and walking out to the kitchen where my mother already sat fully dressed. She smiled at me and said: "Good morning sunshine. Weren't you going to Emily and Richard?" I sat down by the kitchen table, looked at my mother and said: "I was but I changed my mind. Do you need any help with anything today?"

"No." "Mom. I can see that there is something. What do you want me to do?" Now she smiled and said: "I want some help at the Inn."

"Okay. I will be there in one hour." She hugged me. Then she got up and walked out through the kitchen door. I sighed and walked in to my room. I had to find something I could wear when I worked at the Inn.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

When I woke up that morning I could hear that Dean was in the shower. He must have been on a really happy mood because that was the first time I had heard him sing in the shower. I had never heard him sing in the shower before. A few minutes later he came out to me fully dressed and he had a big smile and said: "So I was thinking about eating breakfast at Luke's diner and then we can go to that music store and see if they have any good CD:s. What do you think?" I smiled a fake smile and said: "Sounds grate."

"Good." Together we walked out from our room and downstairs. When we walked past the counter I could see _her_ standing there. _She _looked sad at me and I quickly looked away and followed my brother outside to the Impala. Then I looked at him and said: "Can't we walk instead?" Dean looked at me and said. "Um? Sure." And after that we walked to Luke's diner without anyone saying a single word.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

I was standing at the counter at the Inn and I was doing some paper work when suddenly _he_ came down the stairs with the other man. When they walked past the counter and me _he_ looked at me and I knew _he_ could see the hurt in my eyes. That's when he quickly looked away. When they were outside I walked up to the door and touched the doorknob to open the door so I could talk to _him_. But suddenly my mom came up from behind me and said: "Are you trying to get away." I turned around and said: "No. I just thought I saw Johnny."

"Johnny who?"

"Johnny Cash."

"Nice try. That man is dead. Now go back to work."

"Yes ma'am." Then I headed back to the counter. If my mom hadn't come I would have talked to _him_. Now I never would get the guts again to do it and judging by _his_ looks _he_ wasn't planning on talking to me either. Why was _he_ even here?

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

When we reached Luke's diner and walked inside there wasn't a single seat free. I looked at Dean and said: "Why don't we get back to the Inn and get some coffee and then we try to eat breakfast here tomorrow instead?" Dean sighed and said. "Fine. But tomorrow we take the car." I nodded and said. "Okay."

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

_**Authors note:**_ What do you think of the story this far? Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Supernatural.

**Stranger I know**

I walked in to the small Library at the Inn and took one book and sat down and started to read it. I just read and read for several minutes not paying attention to what happened around me. Maybe I should have paid at least a little attention because when I was in the middle of page 23 I could hear _him_ say: "Rory?" I looked up at _him_ and said: "What do you want?" It came out angrier than I had meant it to sound. _He_ looked down on the floor for a few seconds before _he_ looked at me again. Then _he_ took a deep breath and said: "Maybe I'm doing a big mistake here but I just want to talk." I sighed and said: "There is nothing to talk about. You left me again and again. So there is nothing to talk about. And even if there is something to talk about I don't want to talk to you." But I wanted to. There were so many things I wanted to tell him.

"Okay. So you stay quiet and I talk."

"No Dean. I don't want to hear anything. Just leave me alone." I stood up and left. Why? I didn't know. I had wanted to talk to _him_ since _he_ came here again and now when _he_ said _he_ wanted to talk I was an idiot.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

The walk back to the Inn was as quiet as the walk to Luke's. When we came inside I saw that _she _was sitting in the library reading a book. I looked at Dean and said: "You can go and order something. I just have to do something." Dean didn't answer. He just kept going in to the dining room. I took a deep breath and walked in to the library. When I was a few feet from _her_ I said: "Rory?" _She_ looked up at me and said: "What do you want?" _She_ sounded so angry when _she_ said that. I looked down on the floor for a few seconds before I looked at _her_ again. Then I took a deep breath and said: "Maybe I'm doing a big mistake here but I just want to talk." _She_ sighed and said: "There is nothing to talk about. You left me again and again. So there is nothing to talk about. And even if there is something to talk about I don't want to talk with you."

"Okay. So you stay quiet and I talk."

"No Dean." I wonder what Dean would say if he knew I had borrowed his name. "I don't want to hear anything. Just leave me alone." _She_ stood up and left. I couldn't blame _her_ though. I had left _her_ so many times. Maybe _she_ was afraid that if we started to talk again something would happen like the last times and I was sure no one of us wanted that. At least I didn't want that to happen again. So with a sigh I walked in to where my brother was and saw that he already was eating… I couldn't really tell what it was. It looked good though. I sat down beside my brother and said: "What are you eating?" he looked smiling at me and said: "I don't know but it's good."

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

I couldn't believe what I just had done. What if that was my only chance ever to talk to _him_ again? What if I would never see _him_ again? What if I woke up tomorrow and _he_ was dead? What if it all was in my head? The thoughts brought tears to my eyes and I didn't really know what I was going to do. I was outside the gazebo when all the thoughts hit me and I didn't want to cry in front of everybody. I tried to hold back the tears as long as I could but as fast as the first tear fell down on my cheek I ran to Lane and Zach's house and knocked on the door. Or I was more like banging on the door. I could hear Zach yell: "I'm coming." from the inside. But I didn't care. I kept banging on the door until he opened a few seconds later. Without looking at him or waiting for him to invite me I just walked past him and collapsed in tears on the couch. Zach walked up to me and said: "What have happened Rory? Are you okay?" He sounded worried. I just shook my head and said: "No. I'm not okay." He sat down beside me and said: "You want to tell me what happened?" Now I looked at him and said: "It's _him_. I met _him_. _He's_ here."

"Who is here?"

"Dean. Dean is here and I… I'm an idiot." Zach hugged me and said. "You are not an idiot."

"Yes I am. _He_ just wanted to talk to me and I wanted to talk to _him_ but I said I didn't want to. What if this was our last chance? What if it could have been _he_ and me again and I blew it?"

"Shhh. I'm sure he understands. I'm sure he still wants to talk to you if you just say so."

"What if _he's_ gone by now?"

"Shhh. Just sit here for a few minutes and tell me if you want anything."

"Some water would be nice."

"Okay." He let go of me and stood up. As he walked over to the sink and started to fill a glass with water to me I wiped away my tears and Lane came in through the front door. She ran strait up to me and hugged me and said: "What have happened? Why are you crying?" I didn't say anything. I hoped Zach would answer for me. And he did. He came with the water to me and said: "Dean happened."

"Dean?" She let go of me and angrily said: "If you tell me where he is I promise I will kick his ass." I smiled a little and said: "I don't think that's necessary. I think _he_ is staying at the Inn so _he_ wouldn't be here too long." She calmed down and said: "Okay but just let me know and I will kick his ass on your command."

"I know you will."

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

I shouldn't have walked up to _her_ and tried to talk to _her_. I should have continued to pretend _she _wasn't there. Now everyone for sure would get to know who I was and Lorelai would probably think that Sam Winchester isn't my real name. Funny huh? For them Sam Winchester is a lie but for me Dean Forester is a lie. If they just knew the real me. If Dean just knew who I pretended to be. I doubt that things would have been easier then but I don't like when I have to lie. So why am I lying to him? Why am I lying to them? But most important, why am I lying to _her_? _She_ deserves to know the truth. _She_ should know the real reason for why I left _her_ the last time. I made it sound like it was _her_ fault but it wasn't. It was just me who couldn't escape from my past any longer. I had already done that for almost five years already. That's a very long time. Longer than the most succeed with.

*****************************STRANGER I KNOW****************************

_**Authors note:**_ What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

**Stranger I know**

When I had been at their house for a half hour I had stopped crying. After one hour I had been laughing. After two hours I was on my way to the Inn again. I was nervous. I had finally made up my mind for real. Next time I met _him_ I was going to talk to _him_. I just had to. I wanted to. And I knew _he _wanted to. Maybe it wouldn't be easy to talk to _him_ but I had to do it before I went crazy.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

As we sat there at the Inn eating our food I just couldn't help it. I looked at Dean and said: "Why are we here?" He swallowed the food in his mouth and said: "We are here because I wanted a little break from what we do."

"Okay." A break. We had never taken a break before unless one of us was hurt. Maybe he hade finally realised that a break now and then could be good for us. To bad this might be his last break ever before… I can't even think about it.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

I came in to the Inn and walked up to my mother that was standing at the counter. I smiled a little and said: "Have you seen Dean?" Mom smiled at me at me and said: "He's in his room."

"Number please." She sighed and said: "25."

"Thank you." I ran up the stairs and stood outside room 25 for a few minutes. Then I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. What felt like forever past and _he _opened the door. _He _showed no expressions at all when _he_ saw me. I smiled a little and said: "Hi. I'm sorry about before. Can I talk to you for a minute?" _He _turned around to the man in the room and said something to him that I couldn't hear. Then _he_ stepped out from the room and closed the door and said: "What?" When _he_ came out to me I got a warm nice feeling and said: "I'm really sorry about before. It's just…"

"You where still mad at me?"

"I don't know. Since you came back everything have just been so…"

"Weird?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. I know. It has been weird to me too."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because my brother made me come."

"Brother? I didn't know you have a brother. You never told me about a brother." _He _sighed and said: "Yeah. I know. And… I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"Just because you never told me about a…" I realised _he_ meant something else so I got a little mad and said: "You have lied to me? About what?" _He_ looked down on the floor and once again I said: "What did you lie about?" _He_ looked up at me and said: "I want to tell you… I really do. But I can't and… I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything. For all the heartbreak, for all the tears I caused, for… I'm just sorry." Both of us had tears in our eyes at this point. _He_ sighed and said: "Goodbye Rory." _He_ turned around and opened the door. Then _he_ left me there all alone and suddenly it felt much colder.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

I was inside my room at the Inn talking about nothing with my brother when someone knocked on the door. I looked at Dean and said: "I take it." Then I walked to the door opened it. To my surprise it was _her_. I showed no expressions at all when I looked _her_. _She _smiled a little and said: "Hi. I'm sorry about before. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned around to my brother and said: "I'm going out for a few minutes." Then I stepped out from the room and closed the door and said: "What?"

"I'm really sorry about before. It's just…"

"You where still mad at me?"

"I don't know. Since you came back everything have just been so…"

"Weird?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. I know. It has been weird to me too."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because my brother made me come."

"Brother? I didn't know you have a brother. You never told me about a brother." Isighed and said: "Yeah. I know. And… I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"Just because you never told me about a…" _She_ must have realised I meant something else because _she_ got a little mad and said: "You have lied to me? About what?" I looked down on the floor and _she _said: "What did you lie about?" I looked up at _her_ and said: "I want to tell you… I really do. But I can't and… I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything. For all the heartbreak, for all the tears I caused, for… I'm just sorry." Both of us had tears in our eyes now. I sighed and said: "Goodbye Rory." I turned around and opened the door. Then I left _her_ all alone in the hallway.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

I walked back down and blinked away my tears. I couldn't believe _he_ had lied to me. The only thing I wondered was why _he_ had lied and about what. I walked to my mother and said: "I hate _him_." She looked at me and said: "Who?"

"Dean."

"What did he do?" I wanted to tell her _he_ had been lying to me but instead I said: "_He_ was just an idiot."

"Really. I thought he was nice. By the way, have you seen how much his brother Sam looks like Dean Forester?" Sam? Had Dean said _his_ name was Sam and _his_ brother was Dean?" I looked questioning at my mom and said: "I thought _he_ was Dean." She shook her head and said: "No. His name is Sam Winchester and his brother is Dean Winchester." Now I knew what _he _had been lying about. _He _had lied about who _he_ was. But why?

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

When I came in to the room again I hurried to blink away my tears. I didn't want Dean to know anything. So I faked a smile and said: "Should we watch a movie tonight?" Dean looked smiling at me and said: "Grate. I think thereare some kind of bio tonight near the gazebo." Yes they are." Every Friday night at eight. But I couldn't tell him that. I wasn't supposed to know. I didn't really want to watch a movie but Dean wanted to and I didn't want to say no to him so I just said: "Good. I'll meet you there." Then I took my hoodie and left.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

_**Authors note:**_ What did you think? It looks like Rory finally know Dean Foresters little secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: **Hi guys. I was going to upload this last week but I never got the chance. But here it finally is. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget top review.

**Stranger I know**

After I found out the truth I had felt sick. My stomach had done somersaults almost making me throw up. I had felt dizzy and hot. So I had walked… more like wobble outside to take some fresh air. If _he_ had lied about who _he_ was; what else could _he_ have lied about? Then I must have had some sort of blackout because the next thing I knew I was by the lake. I sat down on the grass and started to look at the water and I could feel tears burning in my eyes. But I didn't want to cry because of _him_ anymore. _He_ wasn't worth crying over. After a few minutes I succeeded to get rid of the tears. I looked up and on the other side of the lake I could see _him_ sitting with his back towards the lake and me. I could feel anger buildShe up in me and I stood up and did something I would never have done if _he _had showed up for just a year ago. I ran towards the water and jumped in and started to swim towards _him_.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

When I was outside the room I took on my hoodie and walked out from the Inn. I walked downtown and it felt like everybody was staring at me so instead I walked to the lake and sat down in the grass with my back towards the water and just listened to all the birds. After just a couple of minutes I heard a big splash from the water. Quickly I stood up and looked at the water and saw _her _swimming towards me in _her_ clothes. I wanted to walk away but I just couldn't' so instead I just stood there and waited for_ her _to come up from the water.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

When I got up from the water on the other side I just stood there looking at _him_. No one of us said anything. Then I walked up to _him _looking angry and started to hit _him _on _his_ chest as I was screaming: "You lied to me! You lied about who you where! I trusted you! I hate you! I fucking hate you! You're an idiot! An asshole! I hate you!" I could feel my tears falling down on my cheeks. With every sentence I screamed my hits got looser and looser. When I had nothing left to scream and I had no powers left to hit _him _I just leaned against _him_ and cried and whispered: "I don't hate you." I knew _he_ didn't hear it. Suddenly I felt _his_ arms around me and _he_ started to rub my back. I put my arms around _him_ too and _he_ said: "Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Just cry it all out, everything will be okay. We just stood there for a few minutes until we let go of each other and I said: "Do you mind telling me why you lied?" I wiped away my tears and _he_ said: "Let's get you some dry clothes instead."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not coming with you. You owe me an explanation and you know it." _He_ sighed and said: "Fine. Sit down." I sat down on the grass and _he_ sat down opposite to me and said: "It was six weeks before my birthday and I had a huge fight with my family. I left the motel where we was staying at then and took a bus. After a few hours I ended up here in Stars Hollow. I was just going to stay for a couple of days before I would return to them but I liked this place too much. So the Forester family let me live with them and I started school here. When we first met and I was going to say my name I was afraid that my family would find me if I told anyone I was Sam Winchester so I took my brothers name and the name from the people I lived with and became Dean Forester." I looked at _him_ and said: "So you lied because you didn't want your family to find you?"

"Yes."

"That's just sick. Five years and you never called them once."

"It was more like six."

"What?"

"After I moved from here I moved to Palo Alto and started at Stanford." I couldn't believe _him_.

"That fight couldn't have been so bad you had to let your family think you where dead or kidnapped or something else for so long." _He_ looked down on the ground and just sighed. There was something that _he_ didn't tell me. _He_ stood up and said: "I have to go."

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

At first _she_ just stood there and looked me. No one of us said anything. Then _she_ walked up to me with an angry expression and started to hit me on the chest as _she_ screamed: "You lied to me! You lied about who you where! I trusted you! I hate you! I fucking hate you! You're an idiot! An asshole! I hate you!" By now _she_ had started to cry. With every sentence _she_ said _her _hits got looser and looser. When _she_ was done _she_ just stood there, leaning against me while _she_ cried and whispered something I couldn't hear. I put my arms around _her_ and rubbed _her_ back. Now _she_ put her arms around me and I said: "Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Just cry it all out, everything will be okay." We just stood there for a few minutes until we let go of each other and _she_ said: "Do you mind telling me why you lied?" _She _wiped away _her_ tears and I said: "Let's get you some dry clothes instead." I didn't want to talk about my lie. Or it was more like lies.

"No." _She_ said.

"What?"

"No. I'm not coming with you. You owe me an explanation and you know it." _She_ was right about that so I sighed and said: "Fine. Sit down." _She_ sat down on the grass and I sat down opposite to _her_ and said: "It was six weeks before my birthday and I had a huge fight with my family. I left the motel where we was staying at then and took a bus. After a few hours I ended up here in Stars Hollow. I was just going to stay for a couple of days before I would return to them but I liked this place too much. So the Forester family let me live with them and I started school here. When we first met and I was going to say my name I was afraid that my family would find me if I told anyone I was Sam Winchester so I took my brothers name and the name from the people I lived with and became Dean Forester." _She _looked at me and said: "So you lied because you didn't want your family to find you?"

"Yes."

"That's just sick. Five years and you never called them once."

"It was more like six."

"What?"

"After I moved from here I moved to Palo Alto and started at Stanford."

"That fight couldn't have been so bad you had to let your family you where dead or kidnapped or something else for so long." I looked down on the ground and just sighed. I wanted to tell _her_ the whole truth but I knew I couldn't so I stood up and said: "I have to go."

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

_**Authors note:**_ What do you think? Next chapter should be up week 11.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: **Just like I promised here's the next chapter.

**Stranger I know**

As I watched _him_ walk away I was angry for what _he_ had done to _his_ family but I felt happy _he_ had told me why _he_ hadn't used _his_ real name. I knew that _he_ had a long way to go before I would trust _him_ again though but _he_ was on _his_ way and that was all that I needed right now. I stood up and walked home with a smile on my lips and hoped I would meet _him_ again that day.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

As I walked away I felt angry that I hadn't told _her _everything.

Later when I was at Luke's diner I sat at a table with my back towards Babette and Miss Patty and I heard Babette say: "Do you remember Dean?" Miss Patty must have thought because she didn't say anything until a minute later when she said: "You mean Dean Forester?" Babette said: "Yes."

"Yes I remember him."

"Apparently he is back here in town."

"Really?"

"Yes. But Dean Forester was never his real name. His real name is Sam Winchester."

"How do you know that?"

"I just heard him tell Rory that." I couldn't believe it. Babette had heard everything I said. By this time tomorrow the whole town would know about my lie and Dean would get to know where I had been all the time. I stood up and left some money to Luke as I left the diner and put on my hood so no one would see who I was. As fast as I was outside I started to run.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

I was at home watching some TV when I heard someone knock on the door. I stood up and walked to the door and opened. When I saw that it was _him_ I got a little surprised but also happy. I wanted to smile but then I realized _he_ was trying to catch his breath so I moved away from the door and said: "Come in." _He_ came in and walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch. I closed the door and walked to _him_. I turned off the TV and sat on an armchair looking at _him_ and said: "What happened?" By now _he_ had captured _his_ breath and looked at me and said: "They know."

"Who knows what?"

"The town knows."

"What do they know?"

"About me."

"That you are back?"

"Yes. No."

"I don't understand you."

"They know that I'm back and they know about my lie."

"That isn't so bad."

"My brother is going to find out."

"So?"

"So… You don't understand. If he gets to know the lie he gets to know I have been here and if he gets to know I have been here then he will kill me."

"Why?"

"Cause when I finally told him where I was I kinda lied and said… that I had… been… Um… I had been in some kind of accident so I got amnesia and didn't remember anything."

"Why?" I started to get angry at _him_. Apparently I wasn't the only one _he_ had told big lies to.

"Because I didn't want him to know that I finally had gotten a normal life." Now I just got confused and said: "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I have already said too much. I shouldn't even be here." _He_ stood up and was on _his _way to leave but I stood in front of _him_ and said. "Not until you explain everything to me."

"I want to. I really do but… Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me or you would think I'm nuts."

"Try me."

"No."

"Dean… I mean Sam. I trusted you for years and I want to be able to trust you again. But I can't trust you unless you tell me what's going on. Whatever you say I promise I will believe you. I Promise." I smiled at _him_. _He _smiled too and said: "Okay. But remember I warned you."

"Okay."

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

I knocked on _her_ door as I tried to catch my breath. _She_ opened the door and I knew _she_ got surprised that it was me. _She_ moved away from the door and said: "Come in." I came in and walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch. _She_ closed the door and walked to me. _She _turned off the TV and sat on an armchair looking at me and said: "What happened?" By now I had captured my breath and looked at _her_ and said: "They know."

"Who knows what?"

"The town knows."

"What do they know?"

"About me."

"That you are back?"

"Yes. No."

"I don't understand you."

"They know that I'm back and they know about my lie."

"That isn't so bad."

"My brother is going to find out."

"So?"

"So… You don't understand. If he gets to know the lie he gets to know I have been here and if he gets to know I have been here then he will kill me."

"Why?"

"Cause when I finally told him where I was I kinda lied and said… that I had… been… Um… I had been in some kind of accident so I got amnesia and didn't remember anything."

"Why?" I could tell _she _started to get angry at me.

"Because I didn't want him to know that I finally had gotten a normal life." _She_ got confused and said: "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I have already said too much. I shouldn't even be here." I stood up and was on my way to leave but _she_ stood in front of me and said. "Not until you explain everything to me."

"I want to. I really do but… Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me or you would think I'm nuts."

"Try me."

"No."

"Dean… I mean Sam. I trusted you for years and I want to be able to trust you again. But I can't trust you unless you tell me what's going on. Whatever you say I promise I will believe you. I Promise." _She _smiled at me. Ismiled back at _her_ and said: "Okay. But remember I warned you."

"Okay."

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

_**Authors note:**_ That was chapter 7. Will Dean find out Sam have been there before and if he do how will he react to it?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: **Hi guys. I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the slow update but there have been something wrong with fanfictions site. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**Stranger I know**

_He _took a deep breath and said: "When I was six months old my mother died in a fire. It was a demon that killed her." Demon? Was he serious? "My father raised me and Dean as warriors as he tried to find the demon that killed mom. We were fighting against evil everyday and I just got sick and tired of it so I started a fight with my brother and father. When the fight was over I was so angry that I just wanted to get the hell out of there. So I just left to take a walk like I always used to do after a fight. A half hour later I found myself on a bus. I had no idea how I had got there but I wanted to see where it would go." Curious. Just like I remember.

"I fell asleep and the next morning I woke up right as the bus turned in to Stars Hollow. I got off the bus and started to wait for a bus back to where I came from. And that is when I saw you. You where sitting under a tree, reading A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. I started to walk up to you to say something but then this Korean girl walked up to you and you two started to talk and laugh and I got to scared to go to you and say hi. My phone rang and I looked at the caller id. It was my brother. I turned off the phone and started to walk around until I found Luke's diner. I felt how hungry I was and walked in. There I saw this man in a baseball cap. I sat at the counter and he smiled at me and asked me what I wanted to order. The person that sat beside me looked a little like you but older. She smiled at me and said she recommended the pancakes. So that's what I ordered. Then she left with a coffee to go. When I had eaten my food I paid for it and walked back to the bus station only to find out that there would go no more buses until the next day. So I just looked around in the town for a few hours until it became dark outside. Then I walked to the gazebo and tried to sleep there. After just a few minutes the Forester family came up to me and said I could stay in their house for the night. I accepted the offer." Now I know how they met.

"The next day when I woke up they let me eat breakfast before I left. After the breakfast I walked out and there I saw you once again under the tree reading the same book as the day before. I sat and watched you for a while until this man named Kirk came up to me and asked me if I could help him with carrying some books from his house to the local library. I said yes and by the time we were done I had missed the bus. But I didn't care." Didn't care? Idiot.

"That night the Forester family found me at the gazebo again and offered me to sleep in their house again. I accepted the offer once again and they asked me where my family was. I didn't want to get back to my family so I just said that I didn't have a family. That's when they took me in and I became Dean Forester. They signed me in at Stars Hollow High and I just couldn't go back to my family then. You and me started dating, broke up, and dated again before we broke up a second time. I got married with Lindsey even though I knew it was so wrong because I was still in love with you. So I cheated on Lindsey with you, divorced Lindsay, dated you again and broke up with you again when I realized I didn't fit in to your life anymore. I stayed in Stars Hollow a wile after that but I just couldn't stay anymore so I said goodbye to the Foresters and left to go to Stanford." Why didn't you return to your family instead?

"There I met a girl named Jessica. She and I started dating and I really loved her. When I had left Stars Hollow was the first time I called my family. But they never came. Not until six month later when my brother came in the middle of the night and told me dad had went missing. I went with my brother and returned back to Stanford two days later. But I wouldn't stay for so long because I found my girlfriend pinned to the ceiling. Then the place started to burn. My brother came and dragged me out from the house and once again I followed him everywhere. After that I dreamt nightmares about Jessica dying. Actually I dreamt about her death before she even died. Eventually the dreams went away and I kind of got visions." Visions? "Some of the people who died in my visions I where able too save but some I was too late for." I repeat; visions?

"Between saving people and hunting evil sons of bitches we found dad and got in to a car accident. I and dad didn't get hurt so badly but my brother was dying. My dad sold his soul to Azazle- the demon who killed our mother- to save Dean. So dad died and Dean woke up completely healed. We burned… we burned dad's body and went back to killing evil and save people. One year later I got killed by a human named Jake. My brother sold his soul to bring me back and he got one year to live. Now he has 10 months left to live and we have taken a two week break from everything." _He _looked at me and I knew _he_ wondered if I believed _him_ or not. I looked _him_ in the eyes and how impossible it may sound I actually believed _him_.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

_**Authors note:**_ I'm not so sure what I think about this chapter. But it's your opinion that matters.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

**A/N:** Here's another chapter.

**Stranger I know**

"So. What do you think?" _He _said. I sighed and said: "Honestly?" _He_ nodded. "I want to say that you are crazy and that you should seek help, but I believe you." _He_ smiled and said: "You do?"

"Yes. But I have one question though."

"Shoot."

"Didn't you feel bad for ignoring your family for so long?" _He_ looked down and I knew _he_ thought about what _he_ was going to say. After not to long _he_ looked at me and said: "I felt terrible the first year and I missed them very much but then I just... I kind of forgot that they where somewhere out there. And with dating you I just stopped missing them and this town became my home and all the people my family. There was time's when I wanted to call them and nights when I couldn't sleep thinking of them but I never really felt bad for just leaving them and never calling them. I know I sound like a horrible person right now but just try to see things through my eyes and you will understand. I'm mean, it wasn't like me and my dad had the best relationship and it wasn't like me and my brother always got along all the time either. I just wish I could have the same sort of relationship to someone as you and your mother have."

"No you don't"

"Why not?"

"Because when I told her I dropped off from college we stopped talking to each other and I moved in with my grandparents before I moved in with my boyfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. But you returned to college, right?"

"Yeah. I did. And I and my mother started to talk with each other again. Actually I think our bond may have gotten stronger after that."

"I'm glad to hear that. And about that boyfriend. Who was he and are you still together with him?"

"It was Logan Huntzberger and no, I'm not with him anymore. He actually proposed to me but I turned him down and then he just left. It was all or nothing. I knew he would leave if I turned him down. I wanted to stay with him and I loved the thought of being married to him but it didn't feel right. I just couldn't marry him even though I wanted to. Don't ask me why because I don't know why. I don't know why I turned him down even though my heart begged me to say yes." Tears where starting to roll down my cheeks. Sam leaned close to me and whispered: "I maybe know why."

"Yeah? You do? Then tell me. Tell me the reason why."

"I can't. You have to figure it out yourself." _He_ kissed me on the cheek before _he _stood up and left the house.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

I had just told _her_ about my whole life. _She _had just found out about my long kept secret and I had been the one to tell _her_ about it. _She _probably thinks I'm crazy. I just continued to look at _her _as I said: "So. What do you think?" _She_ sighed and said: "Honestly?" I nodded even though I wasn't sure I wanted to know what _she _really thought. "I want to say that you are crazy and that you should seek help, but I believe you." I smiled and said: "You do?"

"Yes. But I have one question though."

"Shoot."

"Didn't you feel bad for ignoring your family for so long?" I looked down and thought about what I was going to say. After a few seconds I looked at _her_ and said: "I felt terrible the first year and I missed them very much but then I just. I kind of forgot that they where somewhere out there. And with dating you I just stopped missing them and this town became my home and all the people my was time's when I wanted to call them and nights when I couldn't sleep thinking of them but I never really felt bad for just leaving them and never calling them. I know I sound like a horrible person right now but just try to see things through my eyes and you will understand. I'm mean, it wasn't like me and my dad had the best relationship and it wasn't like me and my brother always got along all the time either. I just wish I could have the same sort of relationship to someone as you and your mother have."

"No you don't"

"Why not?"

"Because when I told her I dropped off from college we stopped talking to each other and I moved in with my grandparents before I moved in with my boyfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. But you returned to college, right?"

"Yeah. I did. And I and my mother started to talk with each other again. Actually I think our bond may have gotten stronger after that."

"I'm glad to hear that. And about that boyfriend. Who was he and are you still together with him?"

"It was Logan Huntzberger and no. I'm not with him anymore. He actually proposed to me but I turned him down and then he just left. It was all or nothing. I knew he would leave if I turned him down. I wanted to stay with him and I loved the thought of being married to him but it didn't feel right. I just couldn't marry him even though I wanted to. Don't ask me why because I don't know why. I don't know why I turned him down even though my heart begged me to say yes." Tears where starting to roll down _her_ cheeks. I leaned close to _her_ and whispered: "I maybe know why."

"Yeah? You do? Then tell me. Tell me the reason why."

"I can't. You have to figure it out yourself." I kissed _her_ on the cheek before I stood up and left the house. I wanted to tell _her_ what I thought was the reason why but it really was something _she_ had to find out _herself._

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

Later that day it had gotten dark outside and it was ten minutes to eight. Me and Dean were already sitting inside and waited for the movie to start when suddenly Kirk and Babette sat down behind us and Kirk said: "I don't get it." Babette said: "What is there not to get? Dean Forester wasn't his real name. All those years he stayed here his name was really Sam Winchester." Oh boy. I hope Dean didn't hear that. I looked at Dean and he looked angry at me and angrily said: "Outside. Now." He stood up and walked out. I stood up with a sigh and walked out after him. When we came outside Dean turned towards me and yelled angry: "What the hell was he talking about in there?" I looked down and said: "I don't know."

"You are going to tell me the truth and you are going to do it now!"

"Dean I…" He cut me off by yelling: "Now!" I looked at Dean and sighed before I said: "When I disappeared that day for so many years ago this was the place I came to. I created this fake me called Dean Forester and I started to live a normal apple-pie life and I kind of forgot about you and dad."

"And when you finally let us know where you were you where lying about you having got amnesia! I can't believe I actually sold my soul for you! For years I was trying to find you! For years I had to deal with a father that almost became abusive to me because of you! Go to hell!" He walked up to me and I knew he was going to hit me. I could protect myself but I just stood there. But thankfully he didn't hit me. He just pushed me in to a wall making me hit my head. He looked me in the eyes and said angry: "Screw you." Then he let me go and walked away. I knew I probably should have walked after him and make sure he wasn't going to do something stupid but I couldn't. I heard people whispering from the door. I turned to them and saw Kirk, Babette, Moray, Caesar, Luke, Lorelai, Rory and many others from the town. They had all witnessed what just had happened. I looked angry at them and said: "Don't you have an own life to handle?" Everyone except for Luke, Rory and Lorelai walked back in. I started to walk away put stopped when I felt someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Lorelai and she said: "You want to talk?" First I nodded. Then I shook my head. I wasn't sure what I wanted.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

_**Authors note:**_ Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: **Hi guys! Here's finally the next chapter.

**Stranger I know**

I stood there beside my mother and watched as Sam's brother pushed _him_ in to a wall and screamed at _him_. He had found out the truth and he wasn't happy. I wanted to run up there and stop them from starting a real fight but I knew I couldn't so I just stood there and watched. After a couple of minutes Dean let go of Sam and walked away. I could see that Sam wanted to go after his brother but _he_ didn't. Instead _he_ turned around to me and everyone else and said: "Don't you have an own life to handle?" I knew I probably should have done like most of the other and walk back inside but I couldn't Instead I just stood there and watched _him_ as _he_ began to walk away. My mother walked up to _him_ and put her hand on _his_ shoulder. _He_ stopped and turned around and looked at her. I heard that she said something but I couldn't hear what. Sam nodded first then _he_ shook _his_ head. I walked up to _him_ and said: "Maybe you should go and get some rest." _He_ looked at me with tears in _his_ eyes and said: "You're probably right."

"Do you want me to follow you?" _He_ nodded.

I looked at my mother and said: "I see you later." She nodded and walked back to Luke. I and Sam started to walk beside each other and halfway to the Inn we were walking hand in hand. Suddenly _he_ turned off to the left and I said: "Where are we going?" _He _smiled at me and said: "Wait and see."

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

Just a few seconds after I had shook my head Rory came up to me and said: "Maybe you should go and get some rest." I looked at _her_ with tears in my eyes and said: "You're probably right." I was a little tired.

"Do you want me to follow you?" I nodded. _She_ looked at _her_ mother and said: "I see you later." Lorelai nodded and walked back to Luke. I and Rory started to walk beside each other and halfway to the Inn we were walking hand in hand. I turned off to the left and _she_ said: "Where are we going?" I smiled at _he_r and said: "Wait and see."

After a half hour we came to a little cabin that was abandoned. We walked inside and sat down on a bed that was there. Rory let go of my hand and said: "Where are we?" I stood up and lighted a couple of candles on a desk as I said: "A secret place I found a couple of days after I broke up with you the first time. I used to come here quite a lot." I sat down beside _her_ again and said: "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. I do. But is it really okay for us to be here?"

"Relax. No one has ever come here before."

"Why did you take me here?"

"I was afraid that my brother would be back at the Inn and I really don't feel like talking to him. Besides, I want to know what have been going on in your life since I left."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Well… Um… Okay… What is there to say? There wasn't really much that happened that you don't already know. Not about my life."

"Fine. So what have happened in this town then?"

"Lane got married to Zach and they have two beautiful twins. My mom is going to marry Luke in two months. Luke is father to a 14 year old girl named April."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh I almost forgot. Sookie is pregnant again."

"Fun for her."

"Yeah."

"So nothing else?"

"Not that I can think of." I looked in to _her_ eyes and I couldn't stop the next thing I did. I leaned towards _her_ and kissed _her_. I expected _her_ to pull away and slap me but instead _she_ kissed me back.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

After a half hour we came to a little cabin that looked abandoned. We walked inside and sat down on a bed that was there. I let go of Dean hand and said: "Where are we?" _He_ stood up and lighted a couple of candles on a desk and said: "A secret place I found a couple of days after I broke up with you the first time. I used to come here quite a lot." _He_ sat down beside me again and said: "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. I do. But is it really okay for us to be here?" I was afraid that someone might live here.

"Relax. No one has ever come here before." _He_ has. Isn't _he _someone?

"Why did you take me here?" I thought _he_ was just taking some very long way to the Inn

"I was afraid that my brother would be back at the Inn and I really don't feel like talking to him. Besides, I want to know what have been going on in your life since I left."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Well… Um… Okay… What is there to say? There wasn't really much that happened that you don't already know. Not about my life."

"Fine. So what have happened in this town then?"

"Lane got married to Zach and they have two beautiful twins. My mom is going to marry Luke in two months. Luke is father to a 14 year old girl named April."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh I almost forgot. Sookie is pregnant again."

"Fun for her."

"Yeah."

"So nothing else?"

"Not that I can think of." _He_ looked in to my eyes leaned towards me and kissed me. At first I got surprised but I didn't pull away. After a couple of seconds I kissed_ him_ back.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

The next morning I woke up beside Dean under a sheet. We where still in the cabin. I sat up and saw that my clothes where lying on the floor beside _his_ clothes. I suddenly realized what we had done. I jumped out of the bed and quickly put on my clothes and I could hear _him _wake up. As I put on my shoes _he_ said: "What are you doing? Come back here." I looked at _him_ and said: "Do you realize what we have done?" Suddenly _he_ must have understood what I meant because _he _almost jumped of the bed as _he_ threw on _his _clothes and said: "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I only wanted to show you this place."

"It's okay. It was my fault to. I could have said no. I have to go. Bye." Then I ran away. I couldn't believe we had done "it".

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

I could hear someone doing something in the room making me wake up. I saw that I was in the cabin and Rory was putting on her shoes and I said: "What are you doing? Come back here." _She_ looked at me and said: "Do you realize what we have done?" Suddenly I understood what _she_ meant because I almost jumped off the bed as I started to put on my clothes and said: "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I only wanted to show you this place."

"It's okay. It was my fault to. I could have said no. I have to go. Bye." Then _she_ ran away.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

_**Authors note:**_ Oh no. What will happen now? Will Sam and Dean talk again? Next chapter can take longer before i get it up but that's because i have written something horribly bad and it don't fit in to the rest of the story in any way. So you will just have to cross your fingers for a new chapter.


	11. AN IMPORTANT READ

_**A/N:**__** I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for not updating for so long but I'm working on it. Please be patient.**_

_**Also I thought I'd let you know that my username will be changed to Tellhound .**_

_**TTH**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

**Stranger I know**

As I was running on the path that leads to and away from the cabin my tears started to run down my face. I didn't know why. Last night had felt so right but now it only felt wrong. Maybe it was because the last time I had hurt several people by doing "it" with _him_ and I was afraid that people would get hurt this time too. Whatever it was I just couldn't stop crying. I slowed down and got a flashback.

**Flashback:**

"**I don't know why I turned him down even though my heart begged me to say yes." Tears where starting to roll down my cheeks. Sam leaned close to me and whispered: "I maybe know why."**

"**Yeah? You do? Then tell me. Tell me the reason why."**

"**I can't. You have to figure it out yourself."**

**End of flashback.**

Suddenly I realised what _he_ had meant. I was still in love with _him_. I had turned Logan down because I still loved Sam. I couldn't believe it. It was what? 8 years since I fell in love with Sam. Or really it was Dean Forester I had fell in love with. Sam Winchester was some other person. Sam Winchester was really a stranger. A stranger I know. But I still love _him_. I don't want to but I do. I know _he_ never can be the one. I know I never can get that happy ending with _him_ but my heart just can't stop loving _him_. So that's why it was wrong what we did. That's why I have cried so much over _him_ lately. I sat down behind a tree and continued to cry.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

At first I couldn't understand why _she_ had to get away from me so fast but as I walked back into town I could hear _her_ from behind a tree. _She_ was crying. I wanted to go up to _her_ and make everything okay. But it was never going to be okay. I love _her_. I really do. But I can't give _her_ that happy ending _she_ deserves. I can't be there for _her_ when she needs me. In three days I will leave and I will never come back again.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

As I sat there crying I felt how it started to rain. I stood up and continued to walk back into town. People probably wondered where I was and I was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since 6 pm the night before. Now it was 1 pm.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

When I had come to the Inn it had started to rain. I looked all over the parking lot but the Impala was no where to be found. I walked in to the counter and saw Lorelai. She looked surprised at me and said: "Sam? I thought you had left." I looked at her and said: "No I haven't. Where's Dean?"

"He paid for the room and took the car around 6 this morning."

"Okay. Thanks." I walked out and down to the lake and just sat there. I couldn't believe my brother had left. Dean had actually left and he didn't take me with him. He must have been angrier than I thought. I couldn't blame him though. What I had done was unforgivable. "You shouldn't sit here in the rain. You could get sick." someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Lane. Just like everyone else in this town she looked exactly the same but different. I said: "Who cares?" She walked up to me and held her umbrella over us before she answered: "I know you did some wrong choices and that you were an idiot. But you'd be surprised of how many there is in this town that still cares about you."

"I stood up and said: "Yeah? Name one."

"Me, Lorelai, Rory. I'm 99 percent sure that even Luke care about you."

"Yeah 'cause Luke and I was the best of friends when I left."

"Okay, maybe not Luke. But I know Lorelai, Rory and I care about you."

"Lorelai is just nice, Rory is just having a hard time of letting me go, you only think you care about me but what you feel is really hate."

"You are wrong. I do care about you. I always did. Even those times you broke Rory's heart."

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you see?"

"See what?"

"That I loved you. Every girl in school did."

"What? Why?"

"Because you where new, you where a little mystical, you where sporty, smart for most of the time… you where so much more than that but…" 

"No buts. And how come no one liked Jess then?"

"Because he was only trouble."

"He wasn't only trouble. Sure he did some bad things and I really hated him…"

"I feel a but is coming." I sighed and said: "But when he was with Rory he got better. She changed him. Shereally changed him to something better. People started to like him. I'm sure people would love him if he just came back here. Me on the other hand…"

"You weren't perfect Sam. And you weren't afraid to show that you weren't perfect. And now you have showed us that people makes mistakes. I think that's a big reason why I just can't completely let you go."

"Are you saying you still love me?"

We just stood there for a few minutes and looked at each other before lane said: "Sam, do you really think people don't care? You know this town. Yeah, they will talk about you for a few days maybe a couple weeks, but after that no one will care about it anymore. You'll be forgiven before you know it.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

I was standing behind a tree watching _him_ together with my best friend. I couldn't hear what they where saying but I was sure it was about _him_. The minutes went and suddenly they stopped talking. Instead they just stood and watched each other. I wanted to leave because I was afraid of what might would have happened between them. He glanced over to me and judging by the look on his face he had seen me. He hugged Lane and walked towards me. I was sure he was sure he was going to come up to me to say something, but before he reached me he changed direction and pretended he hadn't seen me.

****************************STRANGER I KNOW*****************************

**A/N:** So what did you think of this chapter?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls. I don't own the movie See No Evil Hear No Evil either.

**Stranger I know**

I had seen _her. She _had looked so sad, so... I don't know. In that moment I just knew I had to leave. I had already caused her too much pain. I just couldn't cause her more. But I also knew I couldn't leave right away. One day. One day more was all I needed and then I would leave Stars Hollow for good. I walked to the gazebo and sat down there.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

That night I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking of what had happened between me and _him_. _He_ would be gone soon and _he_ would just be another memory. It could never be _him_ and me. I cried over _him_ all night. My mother didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore. I always told _her_ everything. But not now. Now I almost never talk to her. Don't ask me why because I honestly don't know why.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

After I had been sitting there for a couple of hours and my clothes was dry I saw Clara. She looked older and more beautiful. As she walked past me she looked at me but decided to ignore me. I knew she had recognised me but she was probably mad for my lie. She had been my family when I got here so it hurt when she acted like she didn't knew me.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

I walked around in the town not really paying attention to anything when I suddenly saw _him_ sitting alone at the gazebo. _He_ looked at me and then _he _looked down. I walked up to _him_ and sat down beside _him_ and said: "Why are you still here?" _He_ continued to look down as _he_ said: "Because I don't know where to go." _He_ looked at me and said: "And because I have something to do first."

"So why are you sitting here?"

"I needed some time to thing. And my clothes where wet. I needed them to get dry."

"Are you leaving today?"

"Didn't you hear me? I have things to do. I'll leave first thing tomorrow and you won't have to see me again."

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Please leave today." I looked away, trying to hide the tears that was dangerously close to falling.

I could hear _him_ sigh and then _he_ stood up and left.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

I stood up and walked away. If _she_ didn't want me here _she_ wouldn't have to have me here. So I walked inside Luke's diner and up to Luke and said: "Can I borrow a pen and paper?" He looked angry at me and said: "You're not welcome here."

"Give me a pen and some paper and I will leave." He sighed and gave me what I had asked for. And I left just like I had promised.

A couple of hours later I walked inside the Inn and up to Lorelai at the counter. She smiled at me and said: "Hi Sam. What are you doing here?" I took a deep breath and said: "I'm leaving town and… Can you just make sure that Rory gets this?" I handed Lorelai a note and she took it as she said: "Sure. So you're leaving town. How come?"

"No reason. It's just time for me to leave. That's all."

"Okay. Will we ever see you here in town again?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Well, it was nice meeting you again."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." Then I walked out from the Inn and out of the town.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Hi mom" I said as I walked up to my mom at the Inn. She smiled at me and said: "Hi honey."

"Can I help you with something?"

"No. Everything is under control."

"Okay." She went back to doing some paperwork but after a few minutes she looked up at me and said: "What do you want honey?" I said: "I was thinking that you and I could see a movie tonight."

"Sure. What movie?"

"Um… I was thinking See No Evil Hear No Evil."

"I love that movie."

"Okay good. See you later." I turned around to leave but stopped when my mom said: "Wait." I looked at her and she gave me a note and said: "Sam told me to give this to you." I nodded and walked away with the note in my hand. I was going to read it when I got home.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

This was it. My brother had left me and I had left the town I had lived in for so long. I had no one left. I didn't know where to go or what to do. All I knew was that I had to get far away from Star Hollow. But how do you know when you're not to near anymore? How do you know when you can just stop and stay where you are? You don't. So I will have to go to the end of the world before I know I'm far away.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

_Dear Rory._

_When you're reading this I'm gone. I have left the town as you asked me too. You will never see me again. If you just had given me one last chance I would have done everything right. But I now know that you can find someone better than me. But I can never find anyone as beautiful as you. I love you with my whole heart and I wished that you had let me stay with you because I think that maybe, just maybe we could have gotten that happy ending. But I guess this is goodbye and farewell._

_Love Sam._

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N:** What did you think? Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Gilrls, Supernatural or the characters._

**A/N: It's been more than 2 and a half years since I promised there would be one last chapter and while I'm sorry it took me so long, I'm also happy that I don't have to think of this no more. I think I once said something about making a sequel, but that won't happen. **

**Stranger I Know**

In that moment I knew there was only one thing that I could do. I had to find Sam before he was gone forever. I dropped the note on the ground and ran out of he house with no thoughts of locking the door or even bothering to close the door and then I just ran and ran, hoping that I would be able to get to him before it was too late.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I felt like I had walked forever when I suddenly heard someone call my name. I stopped and looked behind me to see Rory coming towards me. She stopped in front of me with a smile and said: "I'm so happy that I found you. I just couldn't let you leave without saying that I forgive you and I really want you to stay. But I understand that you have some problems to solve with your brother, so I'm going to let you find him, but please come back when that's done."

"Rory, I..." I took a deep breath, not exactly sure of what I wanted to say. "I don't know if I can return again. I don't know what's going to happen. But I promise that I will do anything I can to come back sooner or later."

"Good. That's good." She put her arms around me and I put mine around hers and then we just stood there like that for a little while. "I really don't want to do this, but I really have to go now." We let go of each other and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Sam." She said and kissed me on the lips. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She gave me a little nod and then she just turned around and started walking back to Stars Hollow.

When I no longer could see her anymore I turned around and continued walking. Maybe one day I would return to Stars Hollow and I would get my happily ever after with the girl of my dreams, but for now I had something more important to do.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As I left Sam to walk back home I could feel tears roll down my cheeks. I could feel it in my heart that I wouldn't get to see him again and while things had been far from okay between us while he was here, I was happy that I had got to see him one last time. I knew I would never really get over him, but I would have to try my best to not think of him too much, too often.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It took me days to find Dean again and soon everything returned to normal between the two of us and we pretended that we had never gone on that short little break. But I couldn't pretend that my heart wasn't breaking over the knowledge that I would most proably never get to see Rory again and the fact that I saw her everytime I closed my eyes wasn't exactly helping. It was hard, but I just had to learn to live with it. I had done it before, I could do it again.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aproximately 9 months after Sam left I became to mother to a little boy that I decided to name after his own father. He was almost a copy of his father and surpisingly enough it hurt less than I thought it would. "Sam Gilmore, I promise you that one day your father will return and I promise you that he will love you as much as he loved me." I knew he was too little to understand me, but I didn't care. The words where more for me anyway and after a while I completely lost track of how many times I said the words. The truth that we would never see each other again felt a little less horrible as I spoke the words

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**THE END**


End file.
